Hospital Beds
by Pamplemoose
Summary: Recovering from physical injury is difficult. Recovering from a mental one is even harder. Help can come from the most unlikely places, if only one patient would let it...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there everyone!_

_So I sat at my laptop, finally finished with coursework, and was about to write a new chapter of Split, and instead a small, adorable plot bunny attacked my brain and instead got me writing this._

_For all the Split fans, I do hope to continue it as well, I just need to get back in the flow of the story having left it a month, so bear with me!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hospital Beds**

A fanfiction by Pamplemoose

Chapter 1

.

It all began in the dead of night.

The muffled sound of shoes scuffing on linoleum as they shuffled past roused him from a pleasant slumber. At the worst time too; Nami-swan was about to take off her apron...

Recalling where his dream ended left Sanji all too aware of his current..."problem" caused by its content. Moving discreetly, Sanji rolled over to hide his arousal – the nurses had seen in enough times already, thanks to all their sponge baths.

Another scuff brought his attention back to the nurses, who were hurriedly preparing a bed on the other side of the empty room. Feigning sleep, he strained his ears to listen to their quiet murmurs.

"...in theatre now, though they had a time getting him in there, apparently."

"Did you see him in A&E?"

"No, I was dealing with that domestic. Did you?"

"Not him, but I did see some of the others that came in with him."

"Others? I thought he was the only one admitted?"

"He was the only one who made it..."

"...C'mon, we better hurry. Sister didn't know how long theatre would take. And quietly, we don't want to wake the Prince."

Sanji wanted to tell the lovely ladies that they could make as much noise as they wanted; it would still be rapturous, or at least enquire as to why they were preparing a bed. But those last pills make him drowsy and Nami-swan still had that apron...

-.-.-

The communal area of the ward had a soothing quality Sanji could never quite place. It still had the overwhelming smell and atmosphere of a hospital, but the long, tall windows that fill the room provided a spectacular view from the third floor, and filled the room with a reassuring warmth.

Sanji sat, as usual, on his sofa nearest the window. Ever since he'd first arrived at the hospital he'd sat there, and it'd become such tradition a lot of the other ward inhabitants would leave the seat alone; knowing it was his. Sanji appreciated the gesture; in a world where everything was laid bare, it was nice to have something to call your own.

It had been two months, since he arrived at the hospital. Sometimes, on bad nights, he can still feel the heat from the flames, the smoke that smothered him. Maybe that was another reason why he liked the window. The cool air was fresh and reduced the smothered feeling that sometimes threatened to overtake him.

There had been a fire at his home – the restaurant he lived in and co-owned, attacked through some dispute with his father and local thugs. The Baratie burned to the ground, his father was in another ward being fitted a prosthetic leg, and Sanji was here recovering from the burns on his body and two broken legs.

He sighed, wishing he had the energy to go outside for a cigarette. It was too much effort to push himself downstairs; that shitty wheelchair was heavy and his hands were precious. Sanji flicked through the paper the nurse gave him, waiting for his fellow ward friend to come and help him downstairs.

Luffy had been on the ward a little less time than Sanji, but had bonded with him instantly. Well, not instantly, as soon as Sanji said 'cook', Luffy was determined that one day he would taste him cooking. Indeed, for someone who had never eaten his food, he was his biggest fan. Luffy was brought in with his brother – who was healed and gone – after the pair was involved in some huge fight. As far as he could judge, it had something to do with the brother's involvement in some gang.

There was too much gang warfare in the city – he and Luffy were just two examples of what can happen to those caught in the crossfire. And they were the lucky ones...

"Sanji-san, are you okay there? You've read that paper twice now."

Snapped out of his reverie, Sanji gave his most gracious smile to the nurse who addressed him as he folded the paper on his lap.

"I was in my own world, just thinking. Wondering how a guy like me was so lucky to be looked after by a woman as beautiful as you."

The nurse blushed, taking the now rolled paper from his outstretched hand. Always one for the ladies, his chivalrous behaviour earned him his nickname amongst staff – Mr Prince. It always made his heart swell to be addressed that way.

"Are your friends visiting you today Sanji-san?"

"I'm not sure. I know Usopp was working, so I doubt he and Nami-swan will make it, but Vivi-chwan mentioned she'd try. Though I don't know if it's the best idea, what with this new roommate I keep hearing about."

The nurse looked uncomfortable.

"Ah, Roronoa-san. We brought him in a few hours ago, when you were upstairs. He's still resting, I think. Though he's lucky he made it out of surgery at all."

"Roronoa huh? What's his story?"

"Well I only know what other nurses had told me, but apparently he was very seriously hurt, and with all the blood he'd lost it was a miracle he was alive, let alone conscious. Surgery lasted 8 hours, but I don't know anything else; he hasn't woken up."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Not really, some kind of big accident or something? A policeman came round earlier, to talk to him, but obviously couldn't. He did say that Roronoa-san was the only one left alive from whatever it was that happened."

Sanji frowned as he processed the information. If he had to share a room with this guy he wanted to know his story; he didn't want to share a room with a psychopath.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

"Well, we're all hoping that'll be soon. I have to go finish rounds Sanji-san, I'll see you later. Bring you back a treat, ne?"

"Ahh, I am honoured to be cared for by one as lovely as yourself! Until later my sweet!"

Ginning as he watched the nurse hurry away, red in embarrassment from his words, Sanji leaned back against the chairs.

Yep, injured or not, noone could woo the laides like Mr Prince.

-.-.-

With no therapy that day, Sanji spend most of his time in the communal ward. Luffy had shown up around midday after his own meeting with the doctors, and promptly caused havoc for everyone else. It was a good thing their ward was rather empty, or the nurses would have far too many people to try and care for.

The energetic boy had used the chairs as a ship under attack, and ended up toppling half the tables and a curtain; not forgetting poor Mr Jenkins who got knocked over as Luffy fell 'overboard', hindering his recovering back. The pair watched the old man be carted out of the ward, glaring at Luffy as he was moved somewhere more peaceful. The young man grinned sheepishly in apology as Sanji yawned; he was a whirlwind of energy at the best of times and on days like this when the smoke still clung to him, it took a lot out of the injured cook.

"C'mon Luffy, take me to my room?"

"Kay! Now I can meet that guy the nurses are all talking about!"

"No, you can't. I can't sleep when you're chattering around."

"Mou, but Sanji I wanna meet your new friend!"

"He's not my friend, moron, he's just a roommate! I've not even seen him let alone spoke to him."

Pausing outside the room, Luffy peered through the small window in the door to investigate the new inhabitant, but the bed was obscured from view by half a curtain; foiling his fun. Giving up, he huffed and crossed his arms, making the cook chuckle. This heightened the kid's yo-yo mood instantly, and Sanji could still hear the cheery farewell even as he rolled himself into his room for a nap.

Hoisting himself up into bed, Sanji spared a glance across the room at his reluctant roommate. Machines beeped consistently – a good sign even if the nurses said he was badly injured. From here, with the man up to his neck covered in sheets he didn't even look very hurt; just a few bandages around his head and gauze on his cheek.

Fatigue took him again, and Sanji sunk slowly into the hard, hospital pillows. And just as he did, all hell broke loose.

Because with a jerk upright, and a loud scream, his roommate finally woke.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just reposting fixing the edit. Laptop's playing up so last night's uploads were pretty frantic!

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"**Get the fuck off me**! Kuina, **Kuina**!"

"Sir, please you need to calm down!"

"Where am I? What the fuck is going on? **Kuina!**"

"Sir, please your injuries..."

"Kuina!!"

"Sir!"

He knew he shouldn't watch, but interest overrode every other thought as Sanji rolled over and watched from his bed. There were nurses surrounding the Roronoa man's bed, trying in vain to calm him. The man was trying to haul himself out of bed; heedless of the many bandages and wires that were attached him. He was crying out loudly, mostly incomprehensible utterances of pain and this name, Kuina, ringing across the room constantly. The nurses were frantic, rushing around him, trying to ease the distressed male back into bed and redress bandages and reapply IVs.

"Sir if you don't calm down we are going to have to sedate you!"

"What there fuck, where is she?! Kuina! What's happened?!"

More nurses entered, male nurses whose strength would hopefully be enough to pin the patient down long enough to administer the sedatives. But Sanji had seen a glimpse of fierce muscles hidden under the sheets; so it would be a close bet.

One of the younger, more inexperienced nurses was hanging back, watching the scene unfold at a loss at what to do. When she saw Sanji watched, eyes now wide open; she rushed over to him thinking he too may have been stressed by his roommate's outburst.

"Sanji-san, it's okay. Mr Roronoa is just in a bit of shock is all; the nurses should calm him in a moment."

Going along with her belief that the noise was upsetting him rather than interesting him, Sanji nodded and continued to watch.

"I said **get off me!**"

A strong arm swung out wildly, connecting with the stomach of a nurse trying to inspect a freshly bleeding wound and sent her skidding across the room. The staff paused in shock as they watched he tumble into an empty bed before turning back to the still struggling patient.

Sanji watched with a sick sense of awe as the male nurses pinned the Roronoa man down – who was bucking and yelling all the while. The nurse with the sedative made soothing noises as she administered the drug into his arm, and soon enough the thrashing calmed and the bandaged head lolled to the side, out for the count.

"Come on Sanji-san, you need your rest too."

He felt the nurse rearrange his sheets with her still shaky hands, and he feigned sleep once more to appease her. But there was no way slumber would come after that. His roommate, Roronoa whatever, seemed pretty nuts. By the way he was acting it was if he couldn't remember a thing; must've sustained some pretty heavy injuries to be like that. But even as Sanji recalled the conversation in the communal area earlier today, and couple that with the bandages and how worried the nurses looked with all his moving around, extensive injury did seem likely. But if that were the case, how the hell did he already wake up? When Luffy arrived after his injures; the kid was poisoned as was asleep for 4 days!

Then again, this was a man, not a kid like Luffy. He was big, muscled, tanned, and even overlooking the weird hair he didn't really look like someone Sanji wanted to mess with. But he must have a soft side; he was just shouting desperately for a woman? A lover perhaps? Sibling?

It was too much to think about, and as Sanji felt sleep overtake him again, all the questions plagued his dreams until he woke.

-----

The sun glared through the window, interrupting Sanji's comfortable lie in by shining directly into his line of vision. He blearily rubbed his hand across his face in an attempt to shield the light but ended up sitting up in bed instead, too tired to try and fight the sunlight so opted for defeat and getting up.

The blonde was surprised to see he wheelchair being pushed to his bedside by his doctor.

Doctor Tony T. Chopper was one of the hospital's best; a genius who completed med school by age 16. Sanji was assigned to him for his rehabilitation knowing Dr Chopper's excellent work with other patients, and couldn't be happier with it. Not only was he a brilliant doctor, but an all round nice person, if not a big unusual looking with 6"4 hulk of a body, but still retaining the small, high pitched voice of youth.

"Chopper? Am I meant to be having a physical or something?"

The doctor smiled, offering a hand to help Sanji into his wheelchair, which the man politely declined.

"No no, not until later today, I was just passing by and thought we should have a chat"

"Stopping by?"

Chopper shuffled nervously.

"I have new patient on the ward I needed to check up on."

Sanji's head span round, again focusing on the green haired roommate. The light movement on his chest and very still position suggested that sedatives were still in play.

"He's still sleeping; we've decided it was best to keep administering sedatives so he could get a full nights rest."

The doctor sounded sad as he explained the reason for Roronoa's quietness, which made Sanji turn back round slowly to regard him again. Chopper looked at Roronoa with a forlorn expression on his face, tears almost welling in the large dark eyes. Sanji knew full well that Chopper was pretty sensitive for a doctor, so tears generally meant something bad.

"Is everything okay Chopper?"

The doctor sighed, lip trembling.

"It's just sad, seeing people suffer so much all the time, every day I come to work there's someone else struggling through hardship."

Sanji couldn't help but laugh, which helped startle the large man out of his upset.

"You're a doctor who did you expect you'd been seeing? If everyone was happy you'd be left with very little to do. This would be a waste of your brilliant talents." Sanji teased. He knew how bashful the young doctor was.

"Shut up! You know that doesn't flatter me at all!"

He leant back in the wheelchair and laughed as the now blushing doctor wheeled him out of his room and towards the bathrooms. When the laughter died down Chopper's embarrassment faded, he cleared his throat meekly.

"The nurse says you were awake when Zoro woke up last night?"

"Zoro?"

"Oh, your roommate. His name is Roronoa Zoro."

Sanji tapped at his healing leg, thinking the name through.

"Hmmm, Zoro. Yes, I was awake. The guy went nuts."

"...the nurses did explain it to me."

"Oh! What about the poor mellorine who got knocked away."

"Nurse Pearl sustained some heavy bruising but is fine, just a few painkillers and a bit of rest and she'll be good as new."

"Che, good. If she was hurt I don't know what I'd do to that bastard."

Chopper was quiet for a while, and Sanji could sense he wanted to ask something so stayed silent also.

"Do you mind sharing a room with him?"

"What?"

"Well, as you've witnessed, Zoro seems like he can become quite violent, and he's suffered quite some trauma. I know you wanted to have some privacy while you recuperated but I really think it's good for him to be around people who have been through similar things. Maybe it'll help you too..."

"Help? I'm not a doctor, how can I help."

Sanji tilted his head to try and look at the doctor, but could only make out a troubled expression.

"This isn't the first time I've met Zoro, in fact we've known each other since I was in med school. And if there's one thing I know about Zoro, he's stubborn, he won't take help unless it's forced upon him. Figures of authority like doctors mean little to him; but he might pay attention to someone in a similar situation."

"How are our situations similar?"

"You know I can't tell you that Sanji, doctor-patient confidentiality. But I just wanted to ask you, Luffy too, just try and help him. I'm worried I might not be able to and I don't want him to just ..."

In his worry Chopper didn't realise he'd rolled them straight past the bathrooms and they were now quite quickly rushing down another ward. The speed was making Sanji's chest hurt as he hushed him and patted a large hand reassuringly.

"Hey, hey Dr, come on! You're the best doctor in the city I'm sure everything will be okay."

Chopper didn't even blush at the compliment but froze when he heard the blonde wheezing.

"Hey, Sanji, are you okay?"

He could feel the heat again, taking large, nervous breaths to try and take in air.

"Sanji, listen to me, you need to calm down."

Sanji's heaves increased, and Chopper shouted for a nurse as he squatted before his patient. He gently took Sanji's hand in his own and moved it from his chest.

"Sanji, its Chopper. Look at me, we're in the hospital, remember? Just calm down, that's it, everything's okay here."

The heaves began to decrease, and soon Sanji's panic attack diminished and his breathing was back to normal. He registered Chopper's relieved face before the sudden change in oxygen shocked his body and he fell into darkness.

------

When Sanji opened his eyes again he noticed he was back in his bed. The fact the sunlight didn't disrupt his nap lead to the assumption some hours had passed. He groaned quietly to himself as he recalled what had happened.

The doctors all said his progress was going well. His legs were healing at a positive rate and his lungs were coping well after the large levels of smoke inhalation. But sometimes, for some unknown reason, he would get flashbacks of the flames, the crashing of a building and the stifling heat and spiral into such a panic he could barely breathe. Chopper was excellent and calming him, and said it was expected for someone like him, but he still hated it every time.

Talking of Chopper...Sanji could hear his high pitched voice just outside the door. Adjusting the covers so he could hear better, Sanji felt his heart lift when he heard the level tones of the other; and his other favourite doctor at the hospital.

Doctor Nico Robin was one of the hospitals best psychiatrists, and specialised in helping overcome severe trauma. She had helped Sanji immensely through the initial stages of his rehabilitation, and he enjoyed talking to her even now. She was as beautiful as she was smart, and always a delight to talk to.

"So he still hasn't woken up?"

"No, after what happened with nurse Pearl the others were a bit wary. Personally, I don't like that they administered so much but I guess I can't do anything about it now."

Sanji heard Robin sigh, and a slight whimper that sounded like it came from Chopper.

"I don't know Robin, I mean ever since I first met Zoro I worried something bad might happen one day, but this? I don't know if he can make it."

"He's a strong man doctor-kun; I only hope that he is strong enough to survive this kind of pain also. But I have every faith in him that he'll pull through."

The patient's eavesdropping session was becoming more difficult to hear. It seemed the doctor's conversation was becoming quieter, and was then shadowed completely by a low moan.

Sitting upright instantly, Sanji watched with fascination as a tanned arm rose slowly, and his roommate held rubbed at his head while groaning. The rubbing paused, and by the way the arm moved Sanji figured it must be as the guy took in the bandages he felt on his head and the needles in his arm. A muttered curse fell from lips, and Sanji noticed the other patients' voice seemed deep.

He noticed the other was making motions to sit up, so quickly leant down to give the man some privacy. Both their movements were interrupted as Chopper and Robin walked into the room.

"Zoro? You're awake! Good, good. But you shouldn't be moving..."

Chopper rushed to the bedside, moving the man back down again and fussing absently over the sheets. Sanji felt Robin's eyes on him as she walked past and placed her arm reassuringly on Chopper's nervous shoulder. Sanji couldn't see his roommate anymore, but his thoughts froze at the tone of the young doctor's voice.

"Zoro, I'm afraid we have some bad news."

-----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The communal area was too large; and too empty for Sanji as he sat in his corner, mulling over the conversation he accidentally overheard earlier. He wanted to be back in bed, but...he needed to be away from there for a while.

To be away from the dead look on Roronoa Zoro's face.

He still remembered how nervous Chopper sounded when he broke the news to his fellow patient.

"_Do you remember what happened, Zoro?"_

_The green haired man regarded the doctor with suspicion, still trying to override the drugs in his system and the confusion from being asleep for so long. Eventually, he answered in a deep, quiet rumble._

"_The fight?"_

"_That's right. I can't say what happened there but, well the police will visit soon to talk about that."_

_Chopper seemed to brush over something with his words and Zoro's brows furrowed as he tried to remember._

"_The paramedics found you under some rubble, witness say there was some kind of explosion? You've sustained some serious internal injuries so we'll be keeping you here until you recover."_

"_Chopper." Zoro's voice was firm even when tired and in pain, and even as he hid in bed Sanji could hear Chopper's voice hitch._

"_It would appear that Kuina wasn't caught in whatever injured you...but she was found on the road some feet away. She had a major head wound and some damage to her spine, the abrasions suggest she was hit by a high-speed vehicle."_

_Sanji heard Chopper shift; could tell from the waiver in his voice he was near tears._

"_You know how strong she is, and she fought very hard for a long time...we tried everything we could but the damage was too severe. I'm sorry Zoro. She didn't make it."_

He would've been more comfortable if the man had screamed, or cried, or broken down when told, judging by the conversation, some very painful news. But Zoro didn't do anything; **hadn't** done anything since. Just sat in his bed, fists clenched around the sheets, staring out the window at nothing. As far as he knew, Zoro was still there, in exactly the same position despite the time that had passed.

Sanji was all too aware of that expression himself, and it was difficult to look at.

Footsteps interrupt his thoughts, startling Sanji to the presence of the Doctor he'd been considering. Chopper still showed signs of distress, but had adopted his best professional manner to overcome it.

"Come on Sanji, it's time for your physical. I'll take you there."

Smiling politely, Sanji let himself be led through the corridors towards the physical therapy wing. Chopper's hands twitched on the handles of the wheelchair.

"Did you know her?"

The young doctor jumped, almost losing control of the wheelchair, before recovering and sniffling quietly.

"Her?"

"The one that didn't make it. Kuina?"

"...Yes, sort of. She was a brilliant person. She'll be sadly missed."

Sanji gave Chopper some time to compose himself, moving down the hall in silence.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" He didn't need to say who.

"Physically, he'll recover. But...she was very special to Zoro."

As he was transferred into the therapy room, Sanji considered this, Zoro's reaction and his own memories blurred with it and he realised why Chopper had them put together.

Because Sanji knew that look; because he had hurt important people as well.

-.-.-

Therapy was not as successful as he would've hoped.

It'd been months now, and the legs were healing, but the doctors kept explaining that it was a slow process, that he was expecting too much from himself to be able to leap up and walk straight away. Bones need time to mend, and muscles need even more to get used to being mobile again after being rested for so long.

Sanji sighed heavily as he wheeled himself out of the physical therapy ward. They wanted to start him slow, just moving the leg and retraining the muscles, but the slowness of the programme was infuriating him. He wanted to be up and out so he can start living for them again.

"Sanji?!"

The cheery voice could only belong to one person, and sure enough Luffy was bounding up the hall, a nurse dashing behind trying to stop him from running around that much as he'll disrupt his injuries. Clearly the young boy hadn't been listening. The nurse sighed in exasperation as Luffy almost barrelled straight into him, veering off course just at the last minute, making his wheelchair rattle as Luffy collided head on with the wall.

"Mnaaa, that hurt! Sanji! What're you doing up here?"

It was impossible to be miserable around Luffy; he was a drop of colour in a place full of greys and sombre tones. Even his clothes – bright red pyjamas with the ever present straw hat – lit up the dull beige hall.

"I just finished my therapy, this being the _therapy ward_ that should've been obvious. What are you doing here?"

At this, Luffy cocked his head, looking around befuddled.

"This isn't the way to the cafeteria?"

Sanji almost toppled out of his wheelchair in shock, forgetting just for a moment how dense his friend could be. Recovering, he pulled at the black haired boy's shirt to get his attention away from peering around for the elusive cafeteria.

"You push me and I'll lead the way, okay Captain?"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

There wasn't much navigating after that, just clinging on for dear life and yelling at the top of his lungs as Luffy ran fast enough to leave tyre marks on the Linoleum floor.

-.-.-

"Stop! **Stop **Luffy we're here!"

A sickeningly loud screech drew everyone to their attention as the pair skidded into the large cafeteria. Sanji was left to recover and fix his hair as Luffy bounded off to eat.

"Meat!"

As he wheeled himself towards the doors to the patio, where he could smoke while Luffy ate, Sanji gave apologetic smiles to everyone who ate quietly. The cafeteria was pretty empty; visiting hours were over so it was just the odd staff member and patient enjoying some food that wasn't half cold from being wheeled to their beds.

The wind was cool on his skin, a pleasant change from the stale heat of the hospital. Sanji eased himself from his wheelchair to a picnic bench and smoothly removed a cigarette box from his shirt pocket. The second the cigarette was lit and he was taking that first, sweet breath, Luffy collapsed on the bench next to him, dropping a tray heavily laden with food in front before wolfishly digging in.

"So how did your therapy thingy go? Can I have one?"

Sanji blew out the smoke as he sighed, reminded of the unpleasant session earlier.

"No, you can't have one idiot, you don't need one. And it went shitty, thanks for reminding me."

"Mnaa kay. What was so bad about it?"

"...It's taking too long. I'm sick of this stupid chair." To punctuate his sentence, Sanji kicked the wheelchair he felt shackled to. To further his anger, his leg protested heavily to the sharp movement; spasming halfway towards its intended target resulting in nothing but pain at his joints. "Fuck!"

Luffy watched from the corner of his eye as he chewed some meat. He knew Sanji had been in the hospital for a long time, so he understood the possible frustration.

"I think it's a good thing; if the doctors say it's meant to be like this then it can't be bad. Besides, if you have to stay here then you can spend more time with me! And Nami and Usopp and Vivi can come visit us and we can make friends with that new guy, and we can all have adventures together!"

Sometimes, Luffy's exuberance both enchanted and baffled the blonde man. Despite knowing the kid for a good few months now, Sanji learnt little of Luffy other than he likes to eat, go on adventures and be extremely boisterous. He recalled their earlier meetings, when Luffy was still gravely injured, and the pair spent most of their time in the ward, swapping stories. That was half the reason Sanji still believed Luffy was here; though most of his injures were healed, Luffy had somehow forgotten a considerable amount of what happened in his life, even the events leading to his and his brother's hospitalisation. And with the brother untraceable after he fled the hospital, and no other family they can find, he suspects Dr Robin had a hand in ensuring he stay on the ward for company as well as observation.

He was sincerely glad he was still there; Sanji didn't know what he would do without the kid brightening up his day. And his friends all seem to like him too; they all spend their visits together in Sanji's room, like one big happy family.

A room that now contained another, decidedly less happy inhabitant.

"Robin told me about your roommate. His name's Zoro? He was pretty scared when he woke up, huh?"

"Hmmm." Sanji took in another breath of smoke, mulling thoughts of last night over in his mind.

Luffy spoke around mouthfuls of half chewed food. "What's he like?"

"Not sure. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"Wha?"

"The doctors gave him some pretty bad news this morning. The accident that got him here, someone he knew died."

Luffy paused slightly, shoulders sagging in upset for a man he had never even met. It was this compassion Sanji admired from his younger friend. "Mou, that must be tough for him. Is he okay?"

"I've no idea. When I left this morning, he hadn't moved at all. I don't think he's done a thing since Chopper broke the news."

Sanji stubbed the butt of the cigarette out on the table simultaneously as Luffy cleared his tray. Clearing his throat, Luffy leaned back to grin at Sanji.

"That's it then! We need to go and talk to him and make him feel better!"

"I don't know Luffy. I mean, I'd like to and all, but I think he might need some more time to mourn."

As attentive as ever, Luffy appeared to completely ignore Sanji's statement.

"It's agreed then! Let's go!"

-.-.-

The ward was quiet today. Mid afternoon on a dreary Wednesday did not result in many visitors, already busy with their own everyday lives to pop by the hospital, and most patients were trying to escape the gloom the darkening skies created by hiding in their rooms.

Sanji and Luffy stood outside the closed door with confused and concerned expressions on their faces.

"He hasn't moved at all?" Sanji sounded incredulous.

"From what you told me, it seems not." Luffy answered as he peered again through the door's small window, "He's just sitting there, gazing out the window. His hands are still all clenched like you said."

"So now what? Are we supposed to just walk in and say 'hi'?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Sanji guffawed "This was _your_ plan, you come up with the idea!"

Luffy turned back to look through the glass one more time. The green haired man did look pretty cool, but the kind-hearted young boy could sense now was not the time to be making friends.

"I think we should try at another time. I'm gonna go have a nap Sanji, speak to you later, ne?"

As Luffy strolled off, all Sanji could think was how much he did not want to enter his room right now, even though his bed called to him. Sucking in a determined breath, he slowly wheeled himself through the door.

This Zoro didn't so much as flinch at his interruption, completely oblivious to everything around him as Sanji wheeled himself to his bed. Though he was fully prepared to succumb to the awkward atmosphere and ignore the man right back, he risked a glance over to his roommate's bed.

There was fresh blood, tricking out of a wound on the man's shoulder. Sanji could see the bandage saturated red, and even seeping slightly as it couldn't absorb anymore.

Concerned, Sanji moved towards the bed hesitantly, clearing his through quietly.

"Hey."

Still no response. Frowning at being ignored, Sanji neared Zoro's bed, eyeing the bleeding bandage.

"Hey, excuse me? You're bleeding pretty badly there."

The new roommate still didn't move.

"You want me to fetch a nurse? Or a doctor?"

Sanji was now at the bedside, level with the man's torso. But he still was frozen in that position, completely oblivious to Sanji's presence. Upon closer inspection, Sanji could see the blood pooling into the padding. He saw a piece of bandage on the bedside table and picked it up.

"That's serious, I'll call a nurse. Just, let me help you..."

Sanji was about to berate the man for ignoring his wound, but froze mid sentence. For the second he placed his hand on the injured shoulder, a larger, darker hand previously clenched in sheets was now clenched equally hard around his hand. The voice that echoed was deep and threatening, and chilled Sanji to the bone.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

* * *

_So I should've been doing my coursework, or writing some more of Split, but instead Hospital Beds called to me and this chapter came out. It's a little random, not much happens, sorry about that._

_Problem now is, I never really thought about the story much beyond this. The idea for the fic was a plotbunny when writing Split and now, because that is just **so hard** to write, it's kinda growing. I need to think up the rest of the polt, and fast!_

_Can't say when the next update will be, I am kinda overloaded with coursework right up until May now so fics will be taking the backburner for a long while. Sorry!_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this has been so late in coming, my last term of coursework was a tab overwhelming. But it's all done now so I can get back to writing!_

_It's actually been so long I don't even know what to write here; so yea, thanks for keeping interesting if your a previous fan, welcome all new readers, I promise I'll try to update more regularly from now on!

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Now Sanji had been in some very awkward situations in his time. The numerous mornings after one-night stands with girls whose names he couldn't even remember. The time he hit on that hot girl in the city and her boyfriend caught him just before his tongue was down her throat (not his fault, really). When he was fourteen, and Zeff caught him smoking for the first time down in the hold and chewed him out in front of the whole staff so much he almost cried, more for the spoiled food than the damage to his lungs.

But this? This time pretty much topped them all.

Zoro's question had been hanging in the air for what seemed like hours now, but he was frozen where he had been interrupted. The warmth and pressure of the hand gripping his wrist pulsated to his core, and though he could feel Zoro's eyes boring into his very soul Sanji couldn't move his eyes away from the blood trail now drying on a bandaged torso.

The atmosphere in the room had fallen heavy and threatening, making the injured cook want to quickly try and get to the relative safety of his bed or hope this Roronoa guy passed out, just to avoid the inevitable uncomfortable conversation.

However luck was on his side today, and a hastily opened door showed an alarmed Chopper near frantic with worry there to save the day.

"Zoro? Gosh! Your shoulder! How many times do I need to tell you, if you're bleeding call for someone and we can fix it!"

Mentally breathing a sigh of relief, Sanji let the doctor wheel him back from the bedside so he could sit there instead, and watched as Chopper undressed the wound. Sanji could see beneath it a tear in the shoulder, jagged and torn, like a puncture wound. The skin around it was mottled yellow and purple from bruising. A double take of the rest of the torso showed discolouring seeping over most bandages; a lot of heavy interior damage. Did Chopper mention an explosion before?

Chopper noticed the figure gawking at them in his wheelchair, and hastily turned round to berate him as he finished off cleaning the wound.

"And you Sanji! You should know better than to try and help yourself. I know you have some experience but you should've called for a nurse! What if you had made this worse?"

The young doctor's outburst caused him to accidentally prod a bit too hard at Zoro's injury, causing the patient to hiss in pain. Chopped paled instantly, concerned eyes zipping back to the source of the problem.

"I'm sorry Zoro! Are you okay? It hasn't worsened the bleeding, thank goodness, would you like some more pain killers?"

"It's fine Chopper. Thanks."

The dead look was back in Zoro's eyes; the distraction Sanji caused no longer anchoring him to the world of the living, and his head turned back towards the window. Or away from everyone in the room. His voice sounded numb, Sanji thought, as deep and rich as it is there was no personality in it, as if the man who was talking to them was only half there. Chopper must've picked up on it too, as he sighed as he taped up the bandage, talking quietly.

"Zoro, I know that it's hard right now, but you need to talk about it. The police want to ask you some questions to try and find out who it was and –"

"Not now Chopper."

"...It'll be good for you too, to get it out. Robin wants to see you in a few days and I know it would help-"

"Chopper, Please." There was a flicker of emotion then, but as tiny as it was it was thick and heavy with sorrow and it made Sanji's heart clench. "Not yet," eyes were fixed on whatever he saw through the window, but a wary voice muttered to stop the young Doctor from pushing "I'm...tired."

The poor attempt to avoid the topic caused Chopper to sag, either in defeat or sadness, Sanji couldn't tell, but the doctor conceded and cleared up the bedside table of his equipment. Standing, he nodded to the new patient and smiled softly.

"Okay. I'll be back after a few rounds to check those injures."

Zoro lay back down in bed, though even from his position almost on the other side of the room Sanji could tell he wasn't even trying to sleep. As he wheeled himself to his side of the room, he caught the doctor's gaze as Chopper moved to leave and shared a knowing glance before Chopper shook his head slowly. He knew when to retreat.

Passing one last glace over to the occupied bed, Sanji frowned and hoisted himself into his own. It was becoming clearer and clearer why Chopper put this guy in with him; whoever this girl was she was pretty damn important, and Sanji had lost important people. Memories flashed before his eyes as he made himself comfortable in bed.

-.-.-

Zeff, his father, was a belligerent man. Brilliant, of course, but he was a stubborn old bastard too set in his ways and so was Sanji, so it was natural that the pair constantly fought. But it was their constant arguing that developed into a close bond, so after arguing together and suffering together they finally got to celebrating together, and it was then that Sanji realised everything Zeff had sacrificed for him; just a kid he found on the street. He felt indebted to the main who had raised him to be the person he was today, even though at the time he was barely holding enough to keep together himself.

The restaurant got pretty popular, it was nice to have money left over for a change, and Sanji loved the feel of a well tailored suit, but then all those risky favours they had to beg for back when they were poor came back to haunt them. Suddenly Kreig and his gang were back looking for their money. Plus a decade's worth of interest.

They fought. They feigned. They argued. But they didn't give in to the threats.

'_And look what that cost you_.' The voice in Sanji's head helpfully supplied as he reminisced. '_You could've listened to Gin's warnings, but you stood firm with him, didn't try to stop his idiocy_.'

Kreig's boys burnt them down to the ground. With them both inside. Home gone, livelihood gone; only barely escaping with their lives. And Sanji can still picture, will always picture, the expression of Zeff's face when he kicked him out the window, letting the ceiling beam collapse on his outstretched leg rather than his son's body.

And Sanji will never forget the feeling he had, the anger, frustration and guilt that followed his short descent. That the shitty old man though it would be okay to go and die just because Sanji would be okay. No way in hell he would ever accept that.

This left them here. Sanji's fall broke his legs, but saved his life. And Zeff was somehow alive, gruff as ever by all accounts, in another ward miles away with one leg amputated at the knee. But wondering when his good-for-nothing son would come visit him.

And even after the months of therapy in the hospital, he still couldn't face that quite yet.

-.-.-

Luffy liked an adventure. Some people say it's just him acting like a kid, but he thought it was loads of fun, so who cares what they said? What he didn't understand was why so many people stayed in bed all day in this place. Lying in bed wasn't fun, not at all.

That's why he likes hanging out with Sanji, because Sanji hated laying in bed as much as he did, and he's got really cool friends like Nami and Usopp and Vivi and he was the best cook in the world so when they get out of the hospital place he will cook meat for him every day!

He didn't know that yet, of course, but Luffy was sure he wouldn't mind when he did.

Clambering over wheelchairs and nurses and surprised visitors, Luffy dashed to the room he knew housed his favourite companion in the hospital. The cheerful patient opened the door with a flurry, inhaling deeply to greet his friend in the loudest way he knew possible. The cheer was quickly silenced however, as soon as Luffy spied the young chef in his bed, fast asleep.

Smiling softly, Luffy padded over to the sleeping blonde and watched his chest rise and fall, gently in the comfort of sleep. It was rare that Sanji slept so fitfully these days what with his dreams and all; it wouldn't be right to wake him just so they can play.

He turned to leave his friend sleep, when Luffy noticed he was being watched. Perfect! With his widest, happiest smile, Luffy turned on the charm.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, who're you?"

He hadn't meant to watch them, but the movement of this new kid –clearly that blond idiot's friend - distracted him from what he was thinking. Eyeing the smiling boy with bemusement, Zoro growled quietly.

"You should be quieter if you want that one to stay asleep."

As Zoro closed his eyes, tilting his head away in what he thought was an obvious sign he didn't want to converse. Obvious or not it was lost on the Amnesiac, and Luffy continued undeterred.

"Chopper said you'd hurt your arm earlier, is it okay now? He's the best doctor, ne? Robin's okay too, but she can't do all the cool stitching stuff like Chopper can. He's the best!"

Irritation furrowed his brow and Zoro turned back towards the unwelcome guest. He closed his eyes and muttered.

"Get lost kid."

Luffy pouted, unhappy this new guy wasn't willing to strike up a conversation. But if there was anything Luffy was, it was persistent.

"You were the guy in that big explosion, ne? A lot of people are talking about you."

Dark eyes cracked open, a sign Luffy mistook for interest.

"Mhmm, some of the nurses said you must be a monster to survive! Don't look like a monster to me though, 'cept for the hair and all."

Anger swelled in Zoro's stomach at this comment; thoughts instantly recalling the events that led him here. But his current state of detachment overrode most of it, quashing flames of rage into flickers. He snorted resolutely.

"I don't care what people say about me. I follow my own path."

Eyes wide as saucers, Luffy's mouth morphed into an awed O.

"Wooooow that's awesome! You've gotta be part of my crew."

"Your what now?"

"My crew! All my nakama are part of my crew, you can be in it too! Sanji's my nakama so you know someone already! And you both live in the same room so you already have so much in common! We can go on adventures every day, seeing as you're in the hospital too, awesome!"

Eye gleaming with anticipation, Luffy failed to notice his apparent new nakama looked less than enthused at the idea. He was still lost in his dream world of fun when the new patient scoffed, a hollow sound that seemed laced with disgust.

"I don't need any nakama kid. Now leave me alone."

Conversation over, Zoro turned his back to the younger boy and feigned sleep. Maybe if he stayed still long enough the kid would leave and he could get back to what was important. Resting, healing, thinking

_Kuina_.

Dammit. Why did she have to go and do this?

As Zoro's thoughts mulled over memories of his best friend, Luffy seemed to have caught onto the hint that the green haired man was trying to emote. He bowed his head, respectful of the topic, and bid farewell to his soon-to-be-nakama.

"I'm sorry about your friend. Chopper said she was important, ne? That's something else we have in common."

As he heard the door shut quietly, Zoro found it increasingly difficult to separate the feeling of loss over his best friend, or loss of a new one.

-.-.-

The Sun was beginning to get low in the sky by the time Sanji woke again; distracted by the smells of what he knew was hospital food. He could separate the aromas of beef, varying vegetables, even some gravy; a simple roast, but there was that strange hospital scent that blanketed the meal; proving to the chef it won't be as appetising as one would hope.

His sleep-muddled mind caught up with him and Sanji's breakdown of the food was halted as he remembered that there isn't usually any food brought to him anyway. Everyone knew his chef's palate wouldn't take this food; and he received meals from Nami and Usopp on weekends like today was. Sure enough; he could see the lunchbox by his bed even as he lay on his side. Rolling over with a muffled groan, Sanji scooted up to catch his roommates eye as he became alarmed by Sanji's movement. The awkward air that settled at their earlier encounter was beginning to rise but the cook was desperate to avoid that again. His mind grasped for something to say, but the new patient beat him to it.

"You friend's pretty annoying, you know that?"

"Wha?" His jaw dropped slightly as Sanji's brain tried to keep up. He wouldn't think _this_ guy would be initiating a conversation. Zoro smirked at the expression and continued.

"The kid with the hat? Damn brat never shuts up."

Kid with a hat? "You mean Luffy?"

Zoro nodded, and though he seemed relaxed enough to talk so casually to a stranger, Sanji could see the hands clenched in bed sheets. He pulled himself up properly; reaching over for Nami's beautifully put together dish. As he did, he noticed that the meal he could smell was at Zoro's table; not even uncovered let alone touched. Sanji frowned at the waste.

"You should eat that."

If Zoro heard the suggestion he paid it no heed; instead continued their previous conversation.

"Kid came by to see you, while you were sleeping. Tried to get him to leave me alone but the bastard was convinced I was going to be part of some crew. How the hell do you put up with him?"

Pausing with chopsticks midway to his mouth, Sanji laughed. Zoro glared at this, which the chef noticed and he grinned as he wiped his eyes.

"He said that huh? Then we better get to know you then." The new patient gave the blonde a confused frown, and Sanji smiled softly.

"Once Luffy wants something, he gets it. Welcome to the crew."

-.-.-

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Pample_


	5. Chapter 5

_Soooo, its been a real long time since I posted ANYTHING new, let along a new chapter of any of my fics. I'd apologise more, but I've just been living my life an noone can really blame me for that. Ficcage does not have priority I'm afraid._

_First off, let me mention my other fic if I may. I really want to finish Split, but I've hit a wall with it for now. I was too ambitious, and I don't write frequently enough for a fic as long as that will probably end up being, so for now I'm afraid it's just off the books. Once I've finished this story then I have promised myself I won't start any other multichapter before ending it. Sorry for anyone whose waiting for it._

_But HB! This tiny little bunny in my head has taken over. I was intenting not to post any of the chapters until the whole story is complete, but thought it was a little unfair. So now you lucky kids get 3 chapters all at once! Isn't life good?_

_So sorry for the delay, I hope you like, just don't be expecting any more updates soon!_

_~Pample_

* * *

Chapter 5

.

"And just once more...that's it..."

The tone of the doctor was meant to be encouraging, and positive, but it filled Sanji with frustration as he willed with all his might to move his leg forward. The doctors had decided it was time for him to start walking soon, but it was proving far more difficult than he anticipated. Internally, all muscles and bones were trying as hard as they could to bend as the doctor was asking, but externally, all the injured cook could see was a trembling mass of unmoving leg. The nurses were all saying that was good progress; but it didn't stop the bitter taste of defeat in his mouth.

Yes, it was improvement, no matter how small it was a step in the right direction, so to speak. Last time he went to the physiotherapist he could barely move his foot for the two hour session. Now, he was able to move his entire leg up, it just took an extremely long time.

But still Sanji wanted out. The longer he was in the chair and stuck in the ward, he couldn't help but think about the man stuck three wards up and the hollowed out building burned to ash downtown. And whenever he did that all he could do was feel the heat and smell the burning ash.

Beige walls and smiling nurses passed by in a blur as Sanji was wheeled back into the ward. The entire of his focus was on immobile feet.

The ward felt about as oppressed as Sanji did as he entered it, nurses wandering round with sombre expressions, going about the daily routine and only occasionally glancing towards Sanji's room. It was only when he approached it to go inside did he realise the nurses weren't looking in his direction.

They were looking at the four people stood around the room, each purveying very different emotions.

Doctor Chopper was blocking the doorway, uncharacteristically upset and frantically motioning to the calm Doctor Nico, and pointing angrily at the police officers who were both looking increasingly frustrated. The shrill voice grew in volume as Sanji wheeled himself closer.

"...don't _care_ about their investigation, my patient is still recovering!" Chopper's youthful voice was angrier than the chair bound man had ever heard, His hulking body near trembled with restrained annoyance. In a vain attempt to calm him, Robin's hand found its way to his shoulder and she turned to the waiting officers

"I understand your dilemma, Smoker-san, but Roronoa-san has not shown the best recovery following the accident; I personally have judged his mental state to be fragile. I don't think that an inquisition is going to help matters."

The policeman-Smoker, it appeared, lived up to his name. An unlit cigar was clenched around an unhappy face, and more were hanging over his barrel chest. Sanji thought he'd be one hell of an imposing cop, if he weren't currently being talked down to by the sweetest doctor he knew.

"Look, mental state or no, I know Roronoa and I know that he'll be able to answer what we need now - with _no _problem toward his recovery. He's the only witness we have to what happened. No one else survived Doctor Chopper; we have to know what happened to cause that many fatalities. We have no other option."

Smoker and Chopper seemed locked in a battle of wills, staring each other down hoping one would relent. Sanji had to admire his physician; to care so much for his patients was a rare thing, and made him honoured to be cared for by that man. His wheels squeaked as he neared his room door, snapping the arguing group to look at him.

Smokers eye's seemed to narrow in recognition as Sanji glared at him – already on Chopper and Robin's side despite not knowing the full story.

"You look familiar kid, do I know you?"

A meek voice, hidden behind a veil of dark hair, drifted out of the officer's partner.

"Smoker-taisa, remember the restaurant fire a few months back, with Kreig's boys? I believe this is one of the owners."

The downcast head lifted, and Sanji could see that Smoker's partner was a young woman; not too far from his own age but currently looking exhausted and worn out. Her eyes were red-rimmed behind glasses, and Sanji could see she had not too long ago been crying. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but Smoker's glare stopped him.

"Hm. You're right Tagashi. What do you want?"

"Sanji-san shares this room with Roronoa-san. Please let him by." Dr Nico intervened and kindly held the door so he could wheel past. Sparing a scathing glance at the male officer, Sanji passed them in silence to leave them to their bickering.

Inside, he was amazed by the silence. Particularly as Luffy was lying on his bed.

-.-.-

Roronoa was in his bed; awake but distracted again by the window. From his position all Sanji could see out there were birds; though the muscled man didn't seem like much of a twitcher. Luffy was lying on his front, legs kicking in the air as he looked straight in Zoro's direction. When the door closed behind him Luffy immediately turned and smiled at the chef; sliding off the bed to help him get comfortable. As Luffy took hold of the chair he began muttering in Sanji's ear.

"The police wanna talk to Zoro about what happened, but he won't talk to _anyone_. Robin asked me to try and talk him round but he won't listen to me at all."

Luffy stopped as they reached his bed, and glanced at the stoic man with a worried expression. Sanji was about to placate the dark haired boy when that deep voice muttered

"You're terrible at whispering Luffy."

Sanji frowned as he climbed onto a chair, twiddling his fingers wishing he had a cigarette. He was sure that Chopper and Robin had been gently encouraging him to talk; and Luffy's idea was just to provide silent support and that clearly wasn't working. So he decided to go right to the jugular.

"Why won't you talk to them?"

The birds outside must be _really_ interesting, Sanji thought, because Zoro seemed transfixed. He didn't relent from his stoic stance.

"Can you not remember what happened? No...if that were the case you would've told them that already."

Still no response.

"Maybe he was doing something he doesn't want the cops to know about. He looks like he could be the type, with those muscles and that hair." Luffy supplied, and Sanji nodded sagely.

"Perhaps Luffy. Or maybe he's just scared-"

"What your mouth, curlybrow."

Zoro sounded vicious with his response, but his head was still gazing out the window even as he replied. Luffy's eyes widened with understanding and he shuffled closer to the green haired patient, calling across to the blond patient across the room.

"He doesn't seem like the scared type to me Sanji."

"Hmmm, maybe he's secretly that type; looks all macho but uses it to hide his yellow belly."

From his closer view, Luffy could visibly see their subject getting angry. Building his courage he gave one more poke.

"Seems your right Sanji, he's just a scardey cat."

"I'm NOT!"

The dark eyes glared at Luffy, but he was no fool. He could clearly see the emotion behind them. Anger, shame, regret, guilt. Luffy recoiled, embarrassed for causing those feelings to surface. He didn't want to make Zoro upset, just try and get him to open up.

"...I don't know if I can talk about it...about _her_, yet. I just can't"

Luffy and Sanji looked at each other, silently terrified at what to do. This new friend was as close to breaking down that they'd seen and it was not a situation either was comfortable with. Tentatively, Luffy moved to place his hand on Zoro's – barely trembling, he noticed – shoulder, but he didn't get the chance.

Because in that lull, a near hysterical female office burst through the door.

-.-.-

Her. It was _Her_. Was Smoker insane bringing that woman here?

Inside his head, Zoro was having a minor breakdown, because he was stuck in hospital, badly injured, she was _dead_ and all he could do when he saw the crying woman in front of him was remember the woman he'd just lost.

Tagashi had burst through the door, all intentions on confronting Roronoa Zoro and telling him exactly how she felt. But as soon as she entered the quiet wardroom she froze.

The Baratie boy and that amnesiac, Luffy, were frozen in position. Luffy looked bemused as to what was going on, and Sanji appeared torn between gushing in joy at the pretty lady and defending his new companion.

A heavy hand weighed down her shoulder and she turned to see her captain.

"Remember what I said, Lieutenant, if you want to work on this case you have to remain calm." He muttered around the cigars quietly. She could feel the tears well again, remembering everything, but the brave young officer bit her lip and nodded resolutely.

Smoker nodded back and walked past her, glaring down at the new patient with a mixture of sympathy and frustration.

"Roronoa. You know why we're here."

Luffy could feel Zoro stiffen next to him, and instantly bristled as well, scowling at the greying policeman.

"Oi Smokey! Zoro doesn't wanna talk right now! Go away!"

To say that Smoker was shocked was an understatement. He had known Roronoa Zoro for a while now, and had known he wasn't one for gaining allies. Few people understood someone so serious and driven, it was remarkable their personalities were so similar that he understood him completely. It was the whole reason he chose to question him personally. No one else on the force could understand how Zoro felt, but he could. Almost.

"Sorry kid, but this is a very serious case. We need to hear what happened."

Luffy pouted, and Sanji growled from across the room.

"If it's so serious, aren't there any other witnesses you could talk to?"

Smoker spared him a scathing glance, before shifting his eyes right back to Roronoa.

"Wish it was that simple. But that's why it's so serious; something big happened, and Roronoa here is the only person we know who survived."

No one in the room missed the way Zoro's entire being flinched at the statement, no how Tagashi's breath hitched while she tried to blend into the wall. Aware of the sudden flare in tension, Smoker sighed and ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to sound reassuring and soothing.

"Look, Roronoa, I know this is going to be hard for you. But we need to find out what happened. You have to help us so we can investigate for culprits."

Zoro was looking at his hands now, clenched in blankets as they were. Smoker shooed Luffy from his seat and sat next to it, trying to get Zoro to turn to him.

"It's not going to be easy – not even if we came back months from now. But the sooner we can get your statement the sooner we can look to bring those to justice. Now will you talk, so we can leave you alone?"

The bandaged body slumped in resignation and Zoro untangled his hands from his bed sheets. Sighing, his voice was quiet.

"Fine."

Smoker nodding, grunting in thanks to the man in the bed. The pair sat in silence as Tagashi moved to get Sanji and Luffy out of the room and to the ward.

When she settled next to the captain, Zoro took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began his tale.

-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics = Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 6

.

_She said she wanted to go for the bigger heads, and he agreed with the sentiment wholeheartedly. More bounty means a better fight; they both needed to train harder to be the best._

_But that day, Kuina had been teaching at the Dojo belonging to her father, and the Autumnal winds brought more illness which teaching kids all day did not help, and she was complaining that she was too tired to go out that night, particularly for a head like Buggy's._

_But Zoro had no income coming in from the occasional lessons he covers for Sensei, didn't have free board there or the security having family; he needs the money as much as he needs to get stronger, to surpass her and achieve the ultimate goal. So he was going to go, with Kuina or not. Though a few pokes to her pride quickly got her on his side._

_So, begrudgingly, she went along with him. She told him that she didn't want him to get stronger than her whilst she was lazing at home; but deep down he was sure she wanted to make sure he was okay._

_(Well, he told himself so. Surely the fights and teasing was thinly veiled affection. He remembered asking her, once, and she laughed that light, barely affected laugh that made him want to strangle her. He never asked again, always just thought it, deep down.)_

_Everyone in town knew Buggy's gang liked to hang out in one particular part of town; but the man himself was always absent. Even a clown knew the risks of hanging out in one huge group. But they weren't the best bounty hunters in the area for no reason; the combination of Zoro's intimidation and Kuina's intelligence meant that after only a few days later they had their lead._

_Buggy always acted grandiose, it was a small wonder how he managed to hide in a relatively open area. They found him down in the sticks lounging on his throne, ringmaster of his own twisted circus. His inner circle celebrated around him as they feasted; fat with food and wealth from illegal activities. And yet Zoro had little interest in any of that, he just saw a man who needed taking down which gave him a legitimate reason to bring out his swords and earn money at the same time._

_When he and Kuina started fighting, it quickly became clear how they avoided getting caught. The whole lot were underhanded cowards, resorting to cheap, sleazy tricks to incapacitate their opponent and gain the upper hand. The fight quickly grew out of hand as all their little tricks tried to take the hunters out. A simple fight rapidly descended into an all out brawl; and at first, Zoro was revelling in the carnage._

_Kuina had almost had her hand bitten off by some rabid dog, but she was holding her own taking out the masses of lesser fighters. Foolishly getting in too deep, Zoro found himself with a knife in the gut thanks to Buggy slipping through his guard, some freak kicking him in the injury every time he got close. They were winning, but only barely._

_So much were the two fighters hanging on, neither noticed the large bomb that Buggy was tinkering with. Not until it was too late._

_Zoro was steps away from catching the head of the syndicate, and Kuina noticed a second too late what the bounty head was tinkering with. She called out in warning, and he paused, about to strike, and looked back at his best friend. And the terror on her face._

_Everything happened slowly after that. He heard Buggy scrambling away from the now active explosive to a safe distance, but his body seemed frozen to the spot. The click of the mechanism rang loud as Buggy pressed the trigger, despite all the noise going on in the battle around him. Zoro felt the floor move, felt the heat sear his skin, and then blackness all around. The last thing he heard, before he fell, was Kuina scream._

_-.-.-  
_

He knew Smoker was still there; the cigar stench radiated from him even though the one clenched in bared teeth was unlit. And without looking, he could tell the cop was watching him; trying to gauge the right thing to say. But the patient wouldn't look, couldn't look. Could only remember the sound of the scream and the ringing in his ears and grapple with the thought that it was the last thing he ever heard her say.

-.-.-

As the gentle breeze lifted cigar smoke high into the atmosphere, Captain Smoker breathed out a heavy sigh.

Damn.

When he took on this case, he knew it would be a big deal. The explosion, the body count, the mystery surrounding what happened meant the story had become nationwide news, and the disgruntled Captain knew it deserved proper investigation, not just the shoddy work of an officer desperate for fame.

And as soon as he saw _her_ name on the list of deceased, he knew he had to handle the case. Koshiro deserved nothing less, and Roronoa would kill a lesser man for mishandling the job.

But damn, he had never expected everything to be this fucked up. One survivor remained, and at the moment he was far too distressed to be getting involved with questions and catching Buggy. Running a frustrated hand through his prematurely greyed hair, he wondered the best way to go about the case while giving Roronoa a chance to recover.

The click of anther lighter drew the captain out of his reverie, and he turned to see his witness' two ward friends sitting on a bench some metres away. The elder kid, a skinny streak of piss was lounging on the bench whilst lazily smoking a cigarette. Next to him, the younger boy was gnawing the last vestiges of meat off a bone, clapping his feet together comfortably.

Now Smoker knew he was many things. Stubborn, irritable, angry, but he wasn't above asking for help when he knew it was needed.

"Oi, you two."

Smoker nodded in the boys direction, gaining their attention. From across the hospital garden, he could hear the smaller boy whisper to the elder. Or try to, at least.

"Oi, Sanji, isn't that the Smokey guy? The cop?"

Sanji nodded, though Smoker knew his eyes never stopped glaring at him. He recalled what Tagashi said, about him being involved in the Baratie incident. Maybe he was Zeff's kid? Sighing once more, the elder police offer rose heavily and wandered over to the other occupied bench.

"You kids know Roronoa, right?"

"Mnaa, Zoro? Well we kinda do. He's not really talked to us much but he listens all the time when I go visit him! And him and Sanji share their room so they must be friends!" The younger boy chirped.

"Sush, Luffy. You're Captain Smoker, right? What do you want?"

Hmm. Brash and rude, with no respect for his elders. It was Zeff's boy alright. Smoker exhaled noisily, in a silent imitiation of a laugh. Luffy coughed as cigar smoke was breathed into his face, but his alarmed spluttering was overlooked as Sanji continued to scowl at the now laughing man.

"You are definitely Zeff's kid. I heard a lot about you, Sanji, though most of it was how 'rude and arrogant the shitty eggplant was.' Seems like he was right about you."

Smoker could see Sanji pale at the mention of his father. It was difficult to forget the case of the burning restaurant, particularly when its owner is an old friend who helped rehabilitate ex cons. He still stopped in to see Zeff whenever he was in the hospital, and though Smoker knew he was recovering well and didn't resent anyone for his leg, it was equally obvious his son was not taking Zeff's recovery quite as well. The kid was not recuperating as well as his healthy pallor suggested, he heard through Nico Robin that his legs were healing slowly but it was evident that his mind wasn't healing quite as well.

The other kid, Luffy, seemed remarkably healthy for a boy in hospital. He'd have to ask Dr Nico about him later. But now more pressing matters remained.

"Stop scowling kid, I need your help." Luffy cocked his head in confusion,

"With what?"

"With Roronoa. He needs help recovering, God knows he 's too stupid to do this on his own."

Both Luffy and Sanji stared at him expectantly, and all hopes this altercation might be quick and painless evaporated like his cigar vapours.

"I've known the kid for a long time. He's helped us out on the force almost about as much as he's caused us heaps of trouble, but he's tough and honest, and frankly I can think of a lot of men worse than him. What happened, with Kuina...it's going to tear him apart. And he won't move on, not on his own."

"Why not?"

Luffy sounded sad, surprisingly upset for a person he rarely knew. But when Smoker looked at him, he was pleased to catch a glimpse of genuine concern for the other patient. That concern gave him hope.

"'Cause he is an idiot. And she was his best friend, and now she's gone. And knowing Roronoa like I do, his messed up honour code is going to be piling on guilt he doesn't need."

Sanji mirrored Smoker's earlier action and blew cigarette smoke up in the air, tilting his head back so his hair obscured his eyes. Not looking down, he asked quietly.

"You really think we can help? We barely know they guy, he has no reason to listen to us."

"Perhaps not, but understanding is much better than sympathy. I don't know much about you two, but if you're stuck in that ward with Nico and Chopper, then you probably understand what he's feeling."

Luffy and Sanji both remained silent. Perhaps, Smoker mused, thinking of their similar tales. He allowed the pair to sit for a while, and was about to bid then goodbye when the blonde kid spoke again.

"You said you know him pretty well. Why can't you help him?" Sanji tapped his finger against the side of the bench, curious. Smoker noticed he started to eye the wheelchair, so moved it over as he spoke so the paraplegic patient could climb on.

"I've got to stay professional, for the case. So I can't keep wandering in here to make him feel better. I owe it to him and to his sensei to solve the case, so they can move on. My lieutenant, her uncle was Roronoa's teacher, and she and her cousin were so similar..."

As soon as he thought of Tagashi, everything fell down like a ton of bricks. Cursing heatedly, the Captain turned and tore his way back into the hospital with Luffy and Sanji quick in tow.

Goddammit, why didn't he think about her sooner?

-.-.-

He wanted to look away. Look outside and stare at the sky and try and pretend that everything isn't real.

He can't. Can't stop looking at her; the last link towards the other. Like a mirror to what should have been, the only think he has left.

God he wished she took off her glasses. And equally prayed she would not.

Tagashi stood at the foot of his bed, eyes red, face blotched and hands curled into angry fists. And glaring at Zoro with an expression of intense hatred.

He knew, long before she even opened his mouth, what was going to happen. In a twisted way, he longed for it, a sick catharsis to fill the void he seemed to currently be living in.

"You"

Her voice was angry, trembling with pent up emotion, but she didn't allow any tears to fall. Wide, terrified eyes seemed to gaze into his core.

"You _bastard_. How could you?"

Zoro wanted to answer, he really did, to try and comfort the grieving girl, but his mind was seemed to be working in reverse. He and Tagashi were never close, generally he only spoke to her when he was brining in a bounty head, but he was aware how well she got on with her cousin. So he knows that her mourning is justified, and how family should be, so he just had to keep staring. Apparently, that wasn't what the young police woman wanted. She shook until she lost control of the dam holding her emotions back, and she slammed her fists down on his bed frame, eyes welling up as she screamed.

"You _knew_ she wasn't feeling well after training, that she didn't want to go. But you, you can't help yourself can you? You had to persuade her, goad her into going because you know she couldn't just let you go alone. You'll do anything for a chance to fight, no matter about the consequences..."

Tagashi pushed herself up, drawing herself up to full height as she screamed at the patient.

"Why didn't you _listen_ to her? For once, listen to her advice. She was so much stronger...so talented...she was going to be the _best_, and-"

"Lieutenant!"

Zoro's sight shifted towards the door, where Captain Smoker stood glaring daggers at his subordinate. One look at his face let Zoro know that the lieutenant was going to be in big trouble for coming to confront him. Tagashi span around, startled, and in her surprise she slipped and fell. Smoker was at her side in an instant, grabbing her elbow to steady her but never looking at her, too ashamed and angry to meet her gaze directly. She looked up at his disappointed face and burst into tears.

"Smoker-taisa, I'm so sorry, I-"

Smoker nodded curtly, a gesture of understanding equally as much as it was an order to silence. Strong hands helped her towards the room's exit, but she tried to compose herself. Pushing away from Smoker, Tagashi turned back towards Roronoa, muttering to him scathingly.

"I will never forgive you, Roronoa Zoro. You _killed_ Kuina."

With that, she left, and Zoro was alone.

His guilt echoed in the silence.

-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

The hysterical tears of an upset woman drew Sanji's attention, like it always did. But rather than being drawn to comfort her like usual, she only made him more desperate to get to his room and see his reluctant roommate.

Because the expression on Smoker's face was not one he would ever want to see. On a man like that, it was proof that something had gone horribly wrong. And from the moment the ran back into the hospital, he had the sinking feeling it wasn't good for Zoro.

Luffy's sandals slapped loudly on the floor as he trotted through the ward, light steps breaking the heavy atmosphere. It calmed the chef somewhat that the young boy's attitude was unflappable, even in the most difficult situations. And that seemed necessary at the moment, when It seemed that the closer the pair got to their destination the more nurses seemed to avoid the gaze

No, this couldn't be good at all.

The door clattered loudly as they wheeled back into the room, painfully disrupting the oppressive atmosphere that had settled. Everything inside his was silent and stone still; including Zoro, who seemed frozen upright in a state of shock.

Instantly Luffy was at Zoro's side, abandoning Sanji to wheel himself towards the pair. He kept his distance and watched his young friend try and talk to the other patient; not wanting to distress Zoro out more than he already may be. Shaking the bed gently, Luffy moved into Zoro's unseeing vision.

"Zoro. Zoro? Are you okay?"

From his close position next to the green haired man, Luffy could note that he was trembling oh so slightly; muscles betraying him in an effort to rest and recover from the still new and no doubt painful injuries. But Zoro refused to move, still stuck listening to that _voice_, the one he knew so well, saying things he couldn't bear to hear.

"Zoro, are you okay?"

It threw him, the tone of the boy's voice. Filtering back into the real world, Zoro could see Sanji in his chair, sitting and watching him looking worried and concerned. And the genuine hurt and worry in Luffy's voice as he tried to get his attention caused his hard composure to break. Reminded her of the thought of her voice, equally as worried over another injury or something equally trivial.

"It's all my fault."

Falling back onto his bed, Zoro covered his eyes with his hand and spoke no more.

-.-.-

There was a muted rush around the ward as Sanji and Luffy entered the corridor; the sense of guilty noise that people make when desperate to try and hide the fact they have been spying on the room for some time now.

The pair had sat in the ward for a while, hoping Zoro might come back to them and talk about what happened, but kept ignoring them. Sanji was starting to consider that whatever happened to the moron rendered him somewhat deaf, the amount he ignored all of Luffy's calls.

Sighing, the chef felt the twitch of his fingers signifying his need for a cigarette; a habit of stress developed since he first sparked up. He tapped his digits against his knee as a distraction and muttered to his friend.

"So, what should we do now?"

Luffy slid down the wall he was leaning against, thoughtfully clapping his feet together.

"Mnaaa. Wait, I guess. We can't help him get better until he's ready to listen."

"He is still not responding well then?"

The two patients jumped in surprise, as Dr Nico Robin mysteriously appeared at their side. Smiling enigmatically as ever, she nodded politely at the pair.

"I feared this may happen. Is Roronoa-san not responding anymore?"

Luffy shook his head in negative. Smile slipping for an instant, she composed herself before either could notice.

"Cook-san, you appear somewhat tired. Maybe you should rest for a while? Let me help you into your room."

He wanted to protest, to advise he was as fine as he could, but the pointed gaze from both her and Luffy silenced him, and the young chef allowed the Psychiatrist to wheel him back into his room. Once she aided him into his bed he laid back and she placed a slender finger over her lips, her eyes sparkling with intent.

"I know you are awake."

It was pure chance that Sanji didn't answer, as confused as he was with his silencing from the doctor and his friend looking forlorn outside. It wasn't until Dr Nico turned away did he realise she was addressing the room's other inhabitant.

Zoro was still lying in the same position he and Luffy left him in, and from Sanji's now limited view from his own bed he couldn't imagine that he had moved since Robin walked over to his bed. Pressing down his rage at the thought of the uncouth man not bothering to be polite to the wonderful woman, he attempted to remain silent and strained to hear their conversation.

"You may ignore me all you want, Swordsman-san, but we will have to approach this conversation at some point."

Layers rustled as Robin sat next to Zoro's bedside. Sanji curled over and feigned soft snoring noises, catching on to Robin's plan. Sure enough, moments after he "drifted off", the other patient grumbled.

"What do you want, woman?"

Not fazed in the slightest, Robin smiled and helped the resisting swordsman into a sitting position.

"You've managed not to rupture your wounds again, good. I hope they aren't causing you too much trouble."

"Don't avoid my question, dammit. Why are you here?"

She had learnt, long over the years and many visits the man before her had made to these wards, that Roronoa Zoro is many things. Strong, smart, a talented fighter. But patient with medical staff, he was not. But Robin was skilled at her job, and was fazed by little. Her smile dropped slightly as she responded

"If I were to answer directly, swordsmans-san, would you be able to discuss what I want?"

She saw, once more, his sculpted body freeze and he followed her train of thought. Even from Sanji's position across the room, he could hear the hitch in his breathing.

"We need to talk about swordswoman-san."

"_**No.**_" It was said so vehemently, Sanji almost wanted to wake up and check Zoro wasn't going to hurt the doctor. Robin sat, masking her surprise at his desperate retort with quiet concern.

"...I couldn't help but notice Smoker-san and lieutenant-san leave in quite a hurry. It seems you did something to upset her."

As soon as she said it, Robin instantly regretted mentioning the police officers. For as soon as she did, the defensive, angry posture Zoro was holding crumpled, leaving only desperation. He turned his gaze to her for the first time, and sneered self-loathingly.

"Of course I did. I killed her cousin."

"...Swordsman-san..."

Zoro turned away again, wishing that he could climb out of this damn bed, but he was wired up to IVs and monitors, and he would hate to admit it but his injuries were causing a considerable amount of discomfort.

But talking about this, it was just too difficult to do.

"You know Swordsman-san, that what happened to swordswoman-san was not your fault."

Zoro shook his head, easing himself back down to lay on the bed.

"I was the one who wanted to go hunt that night. I forced her to come along. She was standing there looking for me, so didn't notice what was happening. She was there because of me. She was killed because of me."

He felt her hand hover over his shoulder in sympathy, but didn't move. In stony silence the pair sat awkwardly until Robin gave up and left the word with little more noise than the soft clicking of heels on linoleum.

Across the room, desperately trying to ignore the talking across from him, Sanji was gripping his numb legs and trying desperately not to remember how his father's truncated leg looked as he dragged his body out of their burning home.

-.-.-

Across the hospital, two stories up, Monkey D Luffy was on one of his many adventures.

Hospital staff paid little mind to the cheerful amnesiac who wandered the halls, his optimism was so infectious he had a friend in almost every ward.

But this adventure's target was special, because he was an important person to one of his nakama.

The amputee ward could be an intimidating place to be at times; a collection of people suffering not only the physical pain of losing a limb, but the mental pain and struggling through difficult rehabilitation. On his visits, Luffy had seen too many people struggling in anguish to try and resume a more familiar routine. His friend in the ward was nothing like this.

The shouting and crashing drew the straw-hatted boy to his destination easily, a smile widening further on his face at the commotion. Bursting through the doors, Luffy was met with two angry looking men in chef attire and one angrier man in a bed.

"Hi, old geezer!"

Luffy dodged quickly as a glass was thrown violently at his head. The two chefs standing at the man's bedside glared at him.

"I told you shitty brat do not call me that!"

"Mnaa, but that's what Sanji called you! And you are old!"

"Shut up!"

As he sat in the chair next to the old man's bed, Luffy felt a heavy fist impact his skull and whined miserably. As he pouted, the bedridden man addressed his other guests.

"Oi, Patty, Carne, come back later."

"But head chef, the Menu-"

"I don't care, dammit! This is important" the head chef tilted his head in the young boy's direction, ushering his staff out the door "just write out a menu and bring it by for me to approve tomorrow."

The door swung shut as the two employees left, and the head chef of the Baratie turned his attention back to his most interesting guest.

"Brat."

"Hi Zeff! How is the restaurant?" The elderly man scoffed.

"Those two idiots say it's almost ready for opening, but they keep holding the date back until I'm ready to go."

Luffy grinned. "Not long to wait then, ne? Chopper told me you're using your new leg really well!"

Zeff tsked again, annoyed at the young doctor for gossiping, but did not deny the statement. He remembered the night he lost his leg well, far too well, but he accepted it would be inevitable that he would never forget the worst night of his life. It was that difficulty in forgetting that was proving to be the very reason Luffy kept coming to visit him.

"So how is my shitty eggplant of a boy? Ready to get off his chair yet?"

Luffy visibly drooped in his seat.

"No. It seems like he keeps stopping himself somehow."

"He's still blaming himself." Zeff stated. Not a question, he knew his boy too well.

No matter what, Zeff would never regret what he did to lose his leg. Their home was burning, and Sanji and he were trapped above a restaurant with the stairs already crumpled to ash. Kreig and his boys knew how to set things on fire, it seemed. He saw a way out for his boy; the moonlight shone through the window behind Sanji and cast him in milky light. But Sanji was an idiot, and would leave unless he was going too and there was no way they could have both made it to the exit in time.

So he made his choice.

He was a well known martial arts expert in his youth, something he gave up as his cooking career developed. But his kicks were as strong and accurate as ever. Through the heat and smoke Zeff remembered the feel of his foot in Sanji's abdomen, and the blast of fresh air that welcomed the room as his son crashed through it, and heard the roof splinter into pieces before falling on his still outstretched leg.

The rest was on autopilot, he assumed, as the chef can't remember any of it. The firemen who quenched the fire told him his leg was crushed under the falling roof, an unusable weight that was keeping him trapped in the building. So he cut it off, so he could escape.

It was worth it, to keep the pair of them alive.

Except, according to this annoying kid who kept visiting him, Sanji was talking it a lot worse than he was.

"Sometimes," the boy continued "sometimes Sanji is better, and he moves a lot more than he realised and Chopper says he walking lesions can be really impressive. But then other times he just sits there, and never moves. They're usually the days he remembers things?"

Zeff frowned "The flashbacks. He still gets them?"

"Not as much as before. But sometimes. When they get really bad, then he won't even get out of the chair on his own. He's been a bit better recently though."

"Really? How?"

Luffy straightened up again, smiling a new as he recalled their most recent companion.

"Because of Zoro!"

"Zoro? What the hell is that?" Zeff growled.

"He's Sanji's new roommate. He came in a few nights back after being caught up in this reeeaal big explosion. But he's been action even worse than Sanji; his friend died and he blames himself."

Now Zeff had known of Nico Robin for years, remembered her kind mother in his more youthful days. And that kind of room scheduling had her hands all over it. He chuckled, stroking his long pleated moustache thoughtfully.

"Hn, she's a sneaky one that Nico. Hey brat. I'm gonna need your help fixing all this."

Wide eyes turned on Zeff's world weary gaze and Luffy nodded, fully attentive and willing to help his nakama.

"Both the kids are pretty fucked up, it would seem, so you need to help them help each other. If I know my shitty boy as well as I think I do, then he's going to want to help this Zoro kid deal with his guilt."

Luffy nodded in agreement, knowing full well from their chat with Smokey how they wanted to help Zoro.

"Their situations are the same; you need to let the eggplant see that what happened to me is not his fault. If he's not up and walking by the time I am then I'll kick him out of another window. You think you can do that?"

Rising from his seat, Luffy smiled and patted near Zeff's now wooden leg as he agreed to help. There was one thing he could always do, and that was help his nakama when they need it.

-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so this is taking a while. I'm sorry, I really loose interest in writing for a white, and recently I've been tempting to go back to writing my fic Split, but I want to finish this first. I only plan on a few more chapters really. I hope you enjoy, and this is enough to tide you over until the next chapter (whenver that'll be written!)_

* * *

Chapter 8

.

One of Luffy's favourite thinking spots was Chopper's chair. The young doctor let him use it when he first arrived in the hospital, in an attempt to remember his past. That didn't work, but his fondness for his favourite seat remained. Their mutual friend Usopp has drawn a sheep's head on the top, and they called it Merry.

So now, Merry twirled as Luffy sat atop of it, using all his mental facilities to think of a plan to help his two new friends.

Zeff said Sanji blamed himself for his father's injury. Smokey said Zoro blamed himself for his friend's passing. They were so alike it was remarkable but he had no idea to make them both see it, to help them both heal. Robin clearly thought they could, because she put them together. But the poor patient had no idea how to make everything come together. Thinking wasn't exactly his strong point, but Usopp and Nami weren't visiting for another few days and Robin was too busy with her work to make a plan for him.

The youthful patient was stumped. So he decided to do the once thing that always helped him.

He went to the cafeteria. The plan was soon forgotten in favour of meat.

..

Though one patient's train of thought was alarmingly simple to derail, with the assistance of meat related foodstuffs, another's attention was disturbingly difficult to dislodge.

It had been a few hours since Robin gave up trying to talk to him, but Zoro still couldn't do anything except think about Kuina. He tried, so hard, to distract himself from his brain but being confined to his bed as he was, Zoro had none of his usual methods of distraction available to was only one method of disctraction he could think of without upsetting Chopper, and it was to do something he didn't want to do almost as much as remember. But desperation was a powerful thing.

"Oi. Curly brow."

From his vantage point, the swordsman could see Sanji's body jump at being addressed, his pretence of sleep now revealed as the sham it was.

"Stop being a moron Blondie, I know you're awake."

Exhaling noisily, Sanji flopped over and sat up to face his roommate.

"The name's Sanji, I'd appreciate you used it shitty Marimo."

The swordsman growled "-the fuck did you just call me?"

Sanji grinned, patting his numb legs and enjoying the interaction. Even a petty argument was a nice change from the despondent gloom that had radiated from the green haired man since his arrival. Especially after what he overheard last night.

Speaking of which...

"You talk in your sleep you know? The only time you don't is when you're faking it."

The fingers that had been tapping numb legs paused,

"I know you were awake yesterday. I don't appreciate people spying in my personal business."

Sanji shrugged "Not much I can do about it, I sure as shit didn't ask for a roommate and it's not like I can walk out the room every time you want some privacy." He tapped his healing legs to clarify his point. Understanding but unsatisfied, Zoro frowned and nodded.

"How come you can't walk anyway?"

The question caused Sanji to frown in turn, muttering viciously

"I don't see how that's any of your fucking business."

"Seeing as you've been spying on me to learn all my secrets, it's only fair that I know yours too."

The pair stared each other down for a moment, the young chef desperate to change the subject and the young fighter determined to get answers. Eventually blond hair fell forward as Sanji relented.

"There was a fire, at the restaurant I lived in."

"How did that break your legs?"

"The fire didn't, moron." Sanji paused, fingers twirling in pyjamas as he tried to find the words. "My father, he and I were trapped. The building wasn't going to last. He threw me out of a window so I could escape; fell three stories and landed on my fucking legs."

"...and your father?"

A loud clacking noise interrupted the question, and Zoro looked to see Sanji angrily clambering into his chair. He watched in silence as the cook wheeled his way out and slammed the door behind him.

..

Laden with foodstuffs pilfered from his most recent cafeteria adventure, Luffy returned to the ward to see Sanji clatter down to the corridor towards the nurse's office muttering angry swear words to himself. Seeing his nakama instantly caused the patient to recall what he was trying to think of earlier, and he tiptoed into Sanji's shared room to talk to its other inhabitant.

"Hey Zoro! How are you feeling today?"

The swordsman shrugged noncommittally, eyeing the food in the younger boy's hand.

"You gonna eat all that? They won't give me anything other than some shit slop." Zoro's held out his hand impatiently, signalling for Luffy to share. Whilst munching on some of his steal, he frowned

"Mmaaa, you sure you can eat this? I don't want Chopper to get mad at me if you get sick."

"If I do, that's my decision. At least I'll be sick after eating something good."

Relenting, Luffy handed over a spare piece of meat as he made himself comfortable at the foot of Zoro's bed. He grinned as Zoro tore into the food, releasing a pleased grunt.

"Tastes good, thanks." Luffy grinned wider

"Wait until you eat Sanji's food! He's gonna be my cook, he's the best ever."

The mention of the blonde brought Zoro's mood uncomfortably downward, recalling the awkward exchange he just had. Granted, he understood why someone might not want to talk about what happened (god knows, he didn't want to talk about _anything_ that had happened to get him here) but he saw it as a fair trade for the young chef's eavesdropping.

Besides, if he was sharing a room with someone he wanted to know what he was letting himself in for. For all he knew, Sanji could be some psycho or something.

"Oi, what's his problem anyway?"

"Hah?" Luffy cocked his head in question, so Zoro elaborated.

"The cook. Sanji. We were talking about how he got hurt and he got all pissy. Is he always such a drama queen?"

It appeared that Luffy visibly deflated at the question, fiddling with his hat as he looked for the words.

"Ah, Sanji's taking a long time to get better. It's really hard, him trying to walk again, and Robin says he blames himself for what happened to Zeff."

"Zeff? Wait, is that his dad?" The younger boy nodded and confusion flitted across the bounty hunters face "didn't he save Sanji? Did he make it out of the fire?"

Luffy nodded again, but distress was clear in his features "Apparently their restaurant collapsed just as Sanji got out, and it stopped the fire from spreading. But when the firemen got to Zeff, his leg was crushed. The doctors had to cut it off."

"But how?"

A shrug, non-committal at best "Sanji won't say. I asked before, when he'd not long been here, but he just got really upset and passed out."

Sheets shifted as Zoro sat up, curious "He passes out a lot?"

"Not so much anymore, but sometimes he gets flashbacks. It all gets a bit much."

That hit the elder patient in the gut. Half the reason he desperately tries to forget, is just thinking about it makes him want to claw his eyes out, anything to distract him from the memory of the pain and the realisation of the repercussions. He understood exactly why Sanji may get blackouts if something bad happened, but...

"But why? The fire, what happened to Zeff, that's not his fault."

Luffy sagged even lower "I know. But he blames himself, if Zeff hadn't saved him first, then maybe he could've got out and kept his leg..."

Zoro wasn't even listening; a white noise had descended upon his senses.

'-_blames himself, just like it was __**my**__ fault, and I forced him to talk about it'_

The tinny noise of the IV pole rolling on the polished floor made Luffy jump, and he watched startled as the previously bedridden patient hauled himself up. Muscles trembled under bandages as Zoro slowly eased himself to standing, leaning heavily on the pole which held his still-connected drips.

"Oi, Zoro! What are you doing? Chopper said you need to stay in bed" Luffy could hear the strain in his voice as his new friend answered.

"I need to talk to him – where is he?"

Luffy didn't need ask who – and just pointed in the direction of the shared area of the ward. He watched in a mix of fear and awe as the heavily injured man strode out as if there was nothing wrong with him. Maybe he didn't need to make a plan to get the two to help each other.

..

The nurses watched Sanji with mute concern, as he sat in the corner of the ward. He was almost visibly shaking with frustration, glaring outside as if it has physically wounded him. They had no idea what had caused him to be so angry, but none of them wanted to find out without Dr Nico around to help them.

But it was distracting, seeing the patient who was usually so happy to see them (or any female) look so angry and ashamed. So distracting, in fact, they barely registered that the man who was slowly approaching him was one who shouldn't be approaching anyone. Or anything. Or even moving at all.

"Oi, Cook."

Sanji jumped in his chair at the baritone. His irritation at the title was overridden by remembering what the voice last spoke to him about.

"What the fuck do you want, Marimo."

Feet shuffled, and if Sanji thought it were possible with such an imposing man he would've said the swordsman was somewhat nervous.

"I need to apologise. I shouldn't have pried."

If it were possible, Sanji would've heard his jaw drop. But he remembered himself, and settled for a nonchalant sneer.

"You're damn right."

Zoro shook his head, searching for the words

"I didn't mean to bring up..." an audible sigh, and a large hand scratched green hair "...I know what it's like to need to forget some things."

The anger that Sanji was trying to hold onto dissipated, and he remembered watching Zoro over the past day. Hearing his talk with Robin, him trying to forget. It was far too close to home to think about.

"S'okay. Don't worry about it." Cutting off the apology before things felt anymore awkward, Sanji suddenly noticed the IV pole very near his chair. And how Zoro was clinging onto it far too dependently.

"Jesus Zoro, what are you doing out of bed?"

The swordsman grunted, straightening his back to hide his discomfort "S'fine. I can walk about."

"You look like you're about to collapse, idiot! Chopper said you need to stay in bed for a few more days at least, what about all your stitches and shit"

Zoro's hands slipped from the pole to the handles on Sanji's chair, as the chef helped to move him behind so he could lean on something more supportive. Warmth radiated behind him as Zoro sagged over the chair, and Sanji heard strained breathing in his ear.

"C'mon, let's go back to the room."

Sanji heard Zoro nod, and he politely waved away hovering nurses as his chair began to slowly move under the swordsman's directions. He snorted and leaned back, "Stupid Marimo"

Zoro snorted right back "Stupid Cook"

...


End file.
